In Love with Wang Yao
by Elizabeth Uchiha
Summary: Ivan is new in town. He doesn't know anyone but soon finds himself wanting to be friends with an Asian boy named Yao. What happens when Ivan and Yao do become friends? M for Language, mentions of death/violence, and lemon in chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my ChinaxRussia/YaoxIvan story! This is an AU and the rating is going to be M (Due to Language, small mentions of death/violence, and a possible lemon if I feel up to it xD) The reason I'm writing this is because it's sad there aren't a lot of China Russia fan fictions anymore T_T But please enjoy - Elizabeth

1234

"Big sister, when are we going to leave?" asked Ivan, age 17. Katyusha smiled up at him. "I didn't know you were so excited for school, Ivan!" Katyusha said standing next to Natalia, age 14. Katyusha was 18, and their parents both died in a car accident shortly after Natalia's birth. Katyusha took over the home then.

Ivan smiled down at Katyusha; it was odd that she was older yet Ivan was much larger than her. "Big sister, it's my first day at this school, I can't wait!" Ivan said enthusiastically. Katyusha was able to get a new home in New York city to work at a high paying office job. Of course, that meant moving away from Ivan's sun flowers in Florida, but he was willing to go along with it for his family. "I don't want to by myself." Natalia said grabbing Ivan's hand. "Don't worry Natalia, next year when you go into 9th grade me and you will be in the same school. Even if it is just one year." Ivan said. Ivan was in 11th grade this year and Natalia was in 8th. Natalia sighed and pulled Ivan to the car.

Katyusha drove up to Ivan's high school and let him out. "Have a good day brother! Do you have your class sheet?" Katyusha asked. Ivan nodded and got out of the car, waving by to his sister's. Today, Ivan wore a short sleeved black shirt with a collar and jeans. He didn't want to wear something absolutely dressy and stand out so he threw those on this morning. He smiled as he looked around at the other students, seeing some-what similar clothing on them as well.

Ivan walked into the building and was overwhelmed by the number of students flooding the hallways. Ivan sighed as he saw how much he stood out due to his height. He saw numerous people stare at him as they walked by but he didn't pay much attention to it. Ivan walked to the office since that is where he had to start off this morning. Ivan entered the office and went to the desk.

The man behind the desk looked up at Ivan. "Yes may I help you?" He asked. "M-my name is Ivan Braginski." Ivan started. "Ah the new kid. I'm Vash. I don't work here but I help in the office from time to time. Anyways, I've been instructed to help you find your classes; show you the hallways, where each room is located, things of that nature." Vash said standing up. Ivan nodded. "Thank you.." He said shyly. Ivan got shy around new people.

Vash was very helpful. He pointed out where all 7 of his classes were and how to get to them. There were several wings, A – M but Vash warned him not to let others tell them that the pool was on the second floor because the students were harsh here, the school had no pool, and there was no second floor. Ivan gulped at the thought of mean kids here as he entered what his first period was: Math.

The class was only half full due to the fact there was still a bit of time left. "Ivan Braginski?" asked the teacher at the desk. Ivan nodded. "I am ! Please take any of the open seats you see, I don't have a seating chart so it won't matter. And here is some things you'll need for my class!" said , handing him a sheet of paper. Ivan smiled and took the paper. "Thank you sir." Ivan said. Now came the hard part. Where was he to sit? He glanced around; he decided not to sit near the corner where the British boy was yelling profanities at 2 other boys, he also decided not to sit near the group of gossiping girls. The only place left was near a small, long haired and quiet Asian boy. Ivan decided to sit next to him.

Ivan set his things down and sat down. The Asian boy didn't move or even glance up at him. Ivan looked over at him though. Ivan was somewhat desperate for a friend but he didn't want to seem like he was horribly desperate. Suddenly a hand slammed down on his desk, making him look up at the blonde in front of him. "Hey there dude, you knew here?" he said with his American accent. Ivan nodded and smiled. "Yes I am." The American smirked at his accent. "Dude nice accent. What are you, gay?" the American said laughing, as a French boy joined him. Ivan frowned and looked down. He wasn't normally made fun of because of his accent.

"I-i.." Ivan stuttered. "Oh? Is it true then?" said the French boy. "N-no…i…" Ivan said, but suddenly an eraser hit the American in the head. "Alfred, Francis! Sit down now!" yelled. The two grumbled and walked away. That was horrible. Ivan usually was really intimidating and would usually fight back, but he didn't. He was so confused. Ivan looked over and saw the Asian looking at him. Ivan's eyes slightly widened. But before anything could happen the Asian looked forward again. Ivan looked forward as well.

'What's wrong with me…?' Ivan thought.

1234

Ivan got up from his desk after 5th period and walked into the cafeteria, since it was lunch time. Ivan looked around the cafeteria curiously. There were plenty of tables, which means if Ivan didn't find someone to sit with, he couldn't make the excuse of there not being enough tables. He also took note to where the lunch line was and how long it was. Ivan saw Alfred at the table with Arthur, a British boy from his English class, Francis, Antonio, a Spanish boy from his English class, and Gilbert, a cocky German boy from his science class. Ivan was tempted to walk over to them, but a few tables away he saw the Asian boy from this morning sitting alone reading a book.

Ivan's face lite up as he walked over to the table. The Asian looked up at him this time and gave him a funny look. Ivan sat down next to him. "Hello…" Ivan said. The Asian didn't say anything so Ivan continued. "My name's Ivan Braginski…I'm knew in this city." Ivan said. Suddenly the Asian boy stood. "I have to leave." Said the boy grabbing his things. Ivan's face showed worry; did the Asian not like him? "C-could I at least know your name?" Ivan asked. The boy almost glared at him.

Almost.

"Wang Yao, just call me Yao." He said leaving. Ivan smiled staring at Yao's back. Ivan got someone to at least tell them their name. Ivan smiled and looked at the table. "Oh…Yao left his pen." Ivan said picking up the red pen that had a panda on it. Ivan ran his thumb over the small panda printed on the side of the pen then stuffed it into his bag making a mental note to return it next time he saw him.

1234

Ivan stood outside of the school waiting for his sister to come and pick him up. Students flew by him, glad that the day was over and wanting to get home. Ivan felt really awkward all day. He really wanted to just go home and cry due to the shitty day he had. But he wouldn't let himself cry. After a few minutes of standing there he felt someone pull on his sleeve. He turned and saw Yao. "Y-Yao!" Ivan said happily, turning toward him.

Yao's face remained emotionless as he looked up at Ivan. "Sorry to ask, but I think I left my pen at the table at lunch… Have you seen it?" Yao asked, his eyes showing a tad bit of worry. Ivan reached into his bag and pulled out the Panda pen. "Here you go, da. I found it there and I was going to give it to you." Ivan said handing him the pen. Yao took it, holding it tightly. "Thank you." Yao said and started to walk around him. Ivan looked down, saddened by how much Yao wanted to get away from him. Yao stopped and looked at the sad Russian.

"I-I am really thankful you found this though." Yao said, making Ivan look up at him. "This pen means a lot to me.." Yao finished. "Do you like Pandas Yao?" Ivan asked curiously. Yao thought for a second. That might not have been the exact reason the pen was important, but he did have a thing for pandas. "Yeah, I like them a lot." Yao said. Ivan nodded. Suddenly a boy dressed in a white shirt and jeans jumped on Yao. "Aniki! Let's go home!" he said. "Aiya…Yong Soo, where are the others?" Yao said. Yong Soo pointed to the 3 people making their way out. Yong Soo let go of Yao and wandered over to the others. Yao ran a hand through his pony tail and looked up at the very confused Ivan.

"My siblings. Yong Soo, Xiang, Meiling, and Kiku. I always end up having to take them home, but Kiku will get his license soon and I'll be free of them." Yao said. "That's nice. I have 2 sisters as well." Ivan said, looking up. "Speaking of which, there is my sister Katyusha now. I'll see you around, da?" Ivan said. Yao scratched his head nodding awkwardly. Ivan smiled as the group of siblings walked up as he left.

1234

"I saw Ivan had a new little friend today!" Katyusha said at home as she served dinner to Ivan and Katyusha. Ivan's face turned a light shade of red. "Oh really?" Natalia said, glaring at the table in front of her. Ivan coughed lightly. "Y-yes, his name is Yao." Ivan said happily. "W-well he hasn't really said we were friends yet, but to me he is." Natalia stabbed at her meatloaf in front of her. "Make it clear to him that your mine." She said. Ivan shook his head. "Come on sis, he's one of the first people to acknowledge me at this school…. I don't want to scare him away." Ivan said nervously. "Yes, Natalia, what about you?" Katyusha asked eating some of the rice. "…..I made friends with everyone." Natalia said blushing. Katyusha and Ivan didn't press the matter.

1234

That night Ivan sat on his bed looking at the wall. He buried his face in his pillow thinking of the day he had. He cringed at the thought of Alfred making fun of his accent. He couldn't control it, it was an accent. Your born with it. "What are you, gay?" Ivan heard Alfred's voice say in his head. Ivan pondered for a moment. He had to admit, he had never really been attracted to girls. There was once when he was attracted to his friend Toris in Florida. But that was the first and only person since that he was ever attracted to.

Ivan stood up and took off his shirt and changed his pants into some sleeping pants. Ivan never slept with a shirt on since it was always warm in Florida. But New York was cold; not something he liked or would ever be used to. Ivan laid down in bed and stared at the roof, hoping tomorrow would go better.

1234

Whoop 1st chapter done. I'm trying so hard not to rush it. I'm trying to make it so they become close over a short period of time though. Maybe a few weeks they'll be like best friends? I don't know yet xD Anyways It is going to be more than 2 or 3 chapters I can assure you :3 Enjoy and I will update as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan walked into school early the next morning. He didn't know why but he just wanted to be there early. Ivan decided to see some of the other parts of the school before it was overrun with hundreds of kids.

Ivan came up to what seemed like a Library. Ivan pulled the door open and saw the wide variety of books. Ivan walked further in and suddenly saw Yao in the back. Ivan moved closer and saw he was reaching for a book on a high shelf while spewing out whispers about how short he was. Finally, Yao gave up and rested against the bookshelf.

Ivan smiled and came up behind him pulling the book down that Yao had been reaching for. "Is this the one you wanted, Yao?" Ivan asked startling the boy. Yao looked up and nodded. Ivan smiled as Yao took the book and faced him. "Thank you. I wish I wasn't so short." Yao said scratching the back of his head. Ivan chuckled. "You're fine just the way you are, da?" he said patting Yao on the head, who swatted his hand away with his face slightly red.

"I am not. I look like a girl, do you know how many times I've been mistaken for a girl? I've been whistled at by sick guys before.." Yao said hiding his face behind the book. Ivan chuckled again. "It's okay, Yao. If others think your cute, then it must be a good thing." Ivan said. Yao shook his head. "No! It means I'm not a man. No one sees me as a man.." Yao said.

Ivan backed up a bit and looked at Yao. "Maybe it's because of your hair." Ivan said pointing to Yao's dark locks. Yao fingered the end of his pony tail. "Yeah I think so too… but I can't cut it, I love my hair." Yao admitted. Ivan was so happy he was finally opening up to him. "Hey Yao, I was—" came the all too familiar voice of Alfred. Yao turned to him as Alfred stared at Ivan. "Why are you talking to this guy?" Alfred asked blatantly. "Why shouldn't I talk to him?" Yao asked. "He's weird." Alfred said laughing. Yao chuckled, making Ivan's heart drop into his stomach at the fact Yao was laughing at him. "Come on Alfred, we all know you have been with Arthur for a while now; this cover up of being straight isn't working." Yao said. Ivan covered his mouth so he didn't start laughing like a banshee.

Alfred blushed and looked away. Yao smirked devilishly making Ivan blush. Ivan rarely blushed so it was weird. Alfred stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at Ivan. "Hey, dude, listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. Arthur went off on me about stupid shit so I wasn't In the best of moods. Forgive me?" Alfred asked. Ivan looked at him. "Nope." Ivan said smiling. Alfred and Yao looked confused as the Russian grabbed Yao's hand and pulled him out of the library. Alfred scratched his head and sighed. "He's cool." He said smirking.

"I-Ivan wait a second, I have to check this book out!" Yao was yelling.

1234

"Yao, may I sit with you again today?" Ivan said standing at the lunch table with Yao. Yao nodded and Ivan sat right beside him. "Yao may I ask you something?" Ivan asked nervously. Yao nodded. "Can we be friends? Please?" Ivan asked. Yao didn't look at him. "I don't know.." Yao said. Ivan panicked for a moment. "W-well you don't have to answer me right now…" Ivan said looking down. Yao looked at him then a small smile graced his lips. "No, it's okay, I'll be friends with you." Yao said, Ivan looked up and smiled widely with Yao. "Yay! I hope we become good friends. I'll tell you all about myself and we can hang out and do things that friends do!" Ivan said happily. Yao hesitated. "I-Ivan i-" he started but was cut off.

"Yao, I promise to be your best friend in the whole world!" Ivan said, making Yao blush hard. "S-slow down a bit Ivan!" Yao said. Ivan chuckled. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to finally have a friend here." He said scratching his face lightly. Yao didn't know what to say. "Well… your one of my first real friends here.." Yao said truthfully. Ivan looked at him. "Huh? But isn't Alfred your friend?" Ivan said. Yao burst out laughing. "Excuse me? Me and Alfred friends? I can't stand that guy. I would say my siblings are my friends but they are all in different grades and I never see them at school." Yao said. Ivan smiled and patted Yao's head.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Yao asked swatting his hand away. "Because it's fun, da? Your heads soft." Ivan said. Yao sighed and looked at the book he had sitting on the table, which drew Ivan to look too. "Oh, are you studying Karate?" Ivan asked picking up the book and examining it. "Well, I'm in a Karate class outside of school and I'm just reading something for an upcoming tournament." Yao said. Ivan's face lite up. "M-may I come and see you compete?" Ivan asked. Yao looked at him. "You…. Really want to?" Yao asked turning a light shade of red. Ivan nodded happily. "Okay…It's two weeks from Friday, which is tomorrow. I'll remind you and ill give you the address of where it's at." Yao said, as he pulled his phone out. "What is your phone number?" Yao asked. Ivan looked at him then took the phone from him.

"H-hey!" Yao said reaching for it, only to have Ivan pull it farther back. "It's okay Yao-Yao, I'll put it in myself, da?" Ivan said. Yao turned deep red from the pet name. "Yao-Yao? Please don't call me that.." Yao said looking down. Ivan chuckled and patted him on the back. "Whatever floats your boat, da? Here you go." Ivan said handing him he phone. "Just call my phone tonight so I can put it in my phone, okay?" Ivan said smiling. Yao made the mental note and nodded smiling. Ivan has come to love that smile.

"So Yao, are you Asian?" Ivan asked. Yao almost banged his head on the table repeatedly. "No, I look Asian cause I come from Mexico. OF COURSE I'M ASIAN!" Yao said almost laughing at the end. Ivan scratched his head. "S-sorry, I wasn't clear enough. I meant what Asian country are you from?" Ivan asked. "China. I'm Chinese." Yao said. "What about you? I would guess but I'd probably be wrong." Yao said.

"Guess!" Ivan said playfully. Yao looked down. "Um… are you from Ukraine?" Yao asked; he had visited Ukraine once a long time ago and his accent matched those of the Ukraine people. Ivan shook his head. "Close, my sister is Ukrainian. But I'm a bit farther north." Ivan said. Yao looked at his Mental World Map. "Russian?" Yao asked. Ivan nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"That's right, da?" Ivan yelled happily hugging Yao. Yao blushed and pulled away. "W-what was that for?" Yao asked. "It's your reward for getting it right!" Ivan said. "Are you always that affectionate?" Yao asked, pushing his ponytail back over his shoulder. Ivan nodded. "Yeah.. I never had parents to get affection from, so I guess I'm just more affectionate than I should be, da? It's not like my sisters aren't nice to me, I just don't know nor do I remember what parents are like." Ivan said, trying to remember his parents from when he was young. Yao looked at him. "You don't have parents? What happened to them?" Yao asked curiously.

"Died in a car accident. I was really young so I don't remember all that well." Ivan said. Yao looked down. "My parents are dead as well. There was a house fire last year and they cared more about me and my siblings getting out than themselves. When the firemen found them they were already dead." Yao said looking away. Ivan stared at him wide eyed. Ivan felt bad for him; it's only been a year. "I-I'm sorry Yao.." Ivan said. Yao looked at him. "No it's okay. The anniversary for their death is next month…. Wow I haven't told anyone about my parents death before. I usually don't like to talk about it.." Yao confessed. Ivan patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Yao. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, da?" Ivan said.

Yao looked down at his pen and smiled. "Thanks.." Yao said. Ivan saw the pen then pointed to it. "May I ask about the pen?" Ivan asked. Yao chuckled. "It was just a present from my brother Kiku…. A short time after my parents death he went out of control and slashed my back with one of his katanas…. Me and him still live together, but we usually keep our distances. This pen was the last thing he ever gave to me before that." Yao said holding the pen tightly. Ivan couldn't resist it when his hand went to Yao's back and touched it gently, making Yao arch away from the touch. "S-sorry.." Ivan said pulling his hand away. Yao shook his head then stood up. "Well, I must go.. I'll talk to you later okay?" Yao said. Ivan smiled and nodded as Yao left.

1234

Ivan stood by the exit to the school. It was raining outside so he was trying to find his umbrella. "Damn it.." Ivan said, not finding his umbrella. "Hey Ivan, what are you doing here still?" asked a voice. He turned and saw Arthur. "Oh.. I don't have an umbrella so I can't go outside." Ivan said. "You can share with me if you would like?" Arthur offered politely. Ivan nodded and Arthur opened the door holding his umbrella up. The two walked down to the parking lot and stood there. "Is there anyone your waiting for?" Arthur asked. Ivan nodded. "Yes, my older sister is supposed to pick me up." Ivan said. Arthur looked at his watch. "Well I need to go soon, I have a student council meeting in 10 minutes. Here you can keep my umbrella and return it to me tomorrow." Arthur said handing him the umbrella. Ivan looked at him wide eyed. "A-are you sure? Here let me walk you to your car so you don't get wet." Ivan offered in which Arthur nodded. Ivan got Arthur to his car with no problems. Once Arthur was in his car he rolled the window down and Ivan held the umbrella up so no rain would get into Arthur's nice car. "Don't forget to return that to me tomorrow, okay? It isn't mine, it's my brother Peter's." Arthur said pointing to the Transformers umbrella. Ivan nodded chuckling as Arthur pulled out and left.

Ivan went back to the sidewalk and waited for his sister. He was glad Arthur let him keep the umbrella, cause his sister didn't show up for another 10 minutes. "Ivan! I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible!" Katyusha yelled as he closed the umbrella and entered the car. "It's okay sis. I borrowed an umbrella from this boy Arthur." Ivan said with a smile. Katyusha nodded and they drove off.

1234

Ivan sat in his room later that night after explaining to Natalia that the umbrella was not from someone who was out to steal him from her. Ivan looked at his phone and saw he had a text message. He opened his phone and saw the new number. "It's Yao." The text said. Ivan's face dropped. He wanted Yao to call him, but a text message was still okay. "Thank you Yao :D." He sent back, smiling at the smiley face. Ivan hugged a pillow to his chest as he anxiously waited for a reply. "No Problem." The text said when it arrived. Ivan quickly replied back. "So how are you Yao? :D." Ivan replied; he loved smileys.

The next text was odd. "I'm fisda2938g." It read. Ivan looked at it and replied with a question mark. The reply took about 5 minutes to come. "Sorry. My brother was trying to take my phone while I was texting. I have now locked myself in the bathroom." Ivan chuckled at the text message. "Oh okay. I can text you later if this will cause you trouble D:." Ivan replied, really not wanted to stop texting Yao but didn't want him sitting in a bathroom all night. Suddenly his phone went off; Yao was calling him. "Hello?" Ivan said answering. "I find it easier to call you than text—YONG SOO GO AWAY I'M ON THE PHONE!" He heard Yao yell. Lightly in the back ground he heard a boy talking, muffled by a door. "GO BOTHER KIKU!" He yelled and then silence. "S-sorry… My brother is really annoying as you can tell." Yao said. Ivan chuckled. "It's okay, luckily my sister Natalia isn't in here. She is really possessive of me for some reason. She even questioned me about a silly umbrella." Ivan said chuckling. "Umbrella?" Yao said. "Yes, when I was waiting for my sister to come get me today, Arthur gave me his umbrella. I need to give it back to him tomorrow." Ivan said smiling. It was quiet for a second then Yao spoke up. "That was nice of him." He said quietly. Ivan was puzzled. "Are you okay Yao?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Did you say Arthur? Arthur Kirkland?" Yao said. "Mhm, he was really nice to me." Ivan said. Yao went quiet again. "Can I ask you something Ivan?" Yao asked. "Sure, what is it, da?" Ivan asked. "Do you like guys?" Yao asked. Ivan stared at his phone for a moment to make sure this was Yao talking to him then put it back to his ear. "…..why do you ask?" Ivan asked. "Well… I was just asking cause I thought you might of liked Arthur and I didn't want to offend you or anything.." Yao said. "Oh, well I must admit I do like guys, but I don't like Arthur like that." Ivan said. Yao was quiet before saying something. "Okay I was just asking- What is it Kiku?" Yao suddenly said. Ivan listened carefully to them because he knew what happened between them. "Why the fuck does it always have to be my fault huh?" He heard Yao say, shocking Ivan because he cussed.

"Shut up the hell up Kiku! Listen Ivan I got to go, I'll talk to you later alright?" Yao said. Ivan panicked for a moment. "O-okay Yao.. Just be careful okay?" Ivan said, his voice showing deep concern for Yao. "Thank you Ivan and I will… Goodbye." He said hanging up. Ivan closed his phone and held it to his chest. Why was he so worried about Yao? They didn't know each other that well yet…he felt really close to Yao.

1234

Chapter 2 is done :D

Hope you liked it haha


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan got to school early again. "I really need to sleep in more." Ivan said to himself chuckling. He went to the Library to see if Yao might have been there early. As he thought, Yao was sitting at a table towards the back with his back to Ivan. Ivan snuck behind him and covered his eyes. Yao stiffened then relaxed. "Ivan?" Yao said. Ivan smiled. "Yep! How are you…" Ivan said but cut off when Yao faced him. "Y-Yao.." Ivan said. Yao had a large cut on his cheek and his eyes was a bit black. Yao looked away.

"It's nothing." Yao said. Ivan clenched his fists. "No it isn't nothing. What happened?" Ivan said determined to find out. Yao was shocked by Ivan's sternness and looked down. "I got into a fight with Kiku last night. He beat me up." He said. Ivan looked down. "Why do you put up with him? He gave you a black eye and cut your face up!" Ivan said loudly. "Ivan please we are in a library, quiet down-" Yao said but Ivan cut him off. "No, this is important. Tell me why you don't do anything to him." Ivan asked.

Yao looked at him. "I love him too much. I can't bring myself to physically fight back. I can be as verbal as I want but I won't lay a finger on him. It took Xiang and Yong Soo both to get him away from me.." Yao said hiding his face in his hands. Suddenly Ivan bent down and pulled Yao into a comforting hug. Yao was tense for a moment but then relaxed into it. Ivan felt his shirt getting wet because Yao had started to cry. Ivan felt bad for Yao. Someone he deeply cared about was abusing him. "Let go of him." Came a familiar voice. Yao stiffened.

"Kiku, what do you want?" Ivan asked, remembering the voice from the phone last night, not even bothering to turn around. "I just said it. Let him go." Kiku said. Ivan didn't budge. "I-Ivan please let me go.." Yao said. Ivan complied reluctantly. Ivan looked at Kiku and almost blew up at the fact Kiku looked perfectly fine.

Kiku smirked and walked forward. Ivan watched cautiously as Kiku bent down to look Yao straight in the eye since Yao was still sitting in a chair. "So you still care about me after all this?" Kiku said, his smirk not faltering. "Y-Yes Kiku, your my brother and i-" Yao said but was cut off as Kiku smacked him in the face. "Shut up. You're weak and pathetic." Kiku said walking away. It took Ivan all his will power not to do anything to Kiku. He was thinking of the many ways he could hurt Kiku with his trusty Water Pipe. But he didn't want to upset Yao so he refrained from doing anything. Yao hid his face in his hands again. "Yao you're staying at my house tonight. I'm not letting you go home with him again." Ivan said.

Yao looked up at him. "W-well… I have to at least take all my siblings home…maybe I could come over afterwards?" Yao said. Ivan nodded. "You go home and get your things. You are staying the weekend at my house. Come straight to my home after you get your things. What time would you be arriving?" Ivan said. "M-Maybe about 4? I have to tell Xiang, Yong Soo, and Meiling how to run the house while I'm gone.." Yao said. Ivan smiled. "Alright Yao.. If anything happens, just call me I'll come help you out, alright?" Ivan said patting his back. Yao looked up at him with a sad smile. "Ivan, thank you… I-I'm glad I'm friends with you.." Yao said.

For some reason, at that very moment, Ivan felt something in his heart he hadn't felt since he fell in love with Toris. Ivan nodded. "I feel the same." Ivan said.

"Hey Ivan!" Arthur called from behind him. "Oh, hello Arthur, here is your umbrella!" Ivan said handing him the umbrella he borrowed yesterday. "Thank you very much!" Arthur said smiling and walking off. Yao looked at Ivan quietly, but Ivan didn't notice it.

1234

Ivan sat in stall in the rest room during 4th period. He wasn't going to the bathroom though. The seat was closed and Ivan was trying to think. But his thoughts got interrupted just as they began. "Kiku, why the hell are you so horrible to him?" Came Arthur's voice. Ivan lifted his feet up so the two boys didn't see him. "I can't stand him sometimes. I don't get why either. But I just release my anger on him." Kiku's voice said. Ivan glared at the stall door. "Kiku, I'm serious, you shouldn't do that though." Arthur said. Kiku laughed. "All I want is for him to hate me, but even after I hurt him he says he still loves me. What am I supposed to do? Anyways, he's a black belt in Karate and he doesn't even throw a punch at me when we fight. He needs to stop being a pansy." Kiku said. That does it. Ivan burst out of the stall and startled Kiku and Arthur.

"Kiku, what the hell is wrong with you? Yao cares about you a lot yet you just want to kill him." Ivan said. Kiku stared at him with an emotionless face. "It's because I don't care about him. He treats me like a child all the time. It sucks that I'm only 16. I would have left a long time ago if I could of. Yao's only the 2nd oldest yet he thinks he can boss me around." Kiku said. "That doesn't give you the right to hurt him." Ivan said. "And the only reason I haven't beaten you into a coma is because I know it would upset Yao." Ivan finished, leaving the rest room.

1234

Ivan sat in his home looking at the clock. Yao would be there in about 15 minutes. "Ivan, when is your friend going to get here?" Katyusha asked from the kitchen. "In a few minutes, da?" Ivan said looking out the window, waiting for Yao's car to pull up. Ivan sighed with relief when the car got there 10 minutes later.

"Yao!" Ivan yelled running outside to greet him. Yao grabbed a small suitcase from the back seat and walked up to meet Ivan half way. Ivan grabbed Yao and hugged him. "It's good to see you, da?" Ivan said. Yao nodded and followed him into the home. "Katyusha, Natalia!" Ivan yelled when he went back inside. "Yao this is my older sister Katyusha and my younger sister Natalia." Ivan said pointing to them as they entered. "This is Yao, da?" Ivan said. Katyusha nodded and shook Yao's hand. "It's nice to meet you Yao!" Katyusha said happily, making Yao smile at her enthusiasm. "It's very nice to meet you as well!" Yao said to the two girls.

After the introductions were done, Ivan led Yao to his room. "This is my room!" Ivan said, taking Yao's things and setting them down by the door. Yao looked around the room. "W-wow, you have a really big bed.." Yao said pointing to the queen sized bed. "Yep, Katyusha wanted me to be comfortable so she bought me this." Ivan said sitting down on the edge of the bed. Yao joined him sitting down beside him. "So where will I sleep?" Yao asked. Ivan laughed. "You'll be sleeping here of course!" Ivan said pointing to his bed. "It's big enough for the both of us!" Ivan said. Yao blushed then nodded. "Well, thank you.." Yao said.

"Have you eaten yet Yao?" Ivan asked. Yao nodded. "Yes I made dinner before I came so my family could eat too." Yao said pulling his shoes off and tossing them beside his suit case. Yao rubbed his foot. "Is your foot okay Yao?" Ivan asked. "Its fine, just a bit sore." Yao said. Ivan grabbed Yao's leg and pulled it up so his foot was in Ivan's lap. "I'll rub it, da?" Ivan said. Yao blushed. "I-it's okay you don't-" Yao started but was cut off as calloused fingers gently dug into his foot. Yao took in a sharp breathe and watched as Ivan massaged his foot. Ivan took his time making sure Yao's foot would feel better. Ivan looked up and almost died looking at Yao's cute face. Yao was blushing and his eyes were closed. Ivan looked back down at Yao's foot, trying to remain calm. "Is it better now?" Ivan said letting go. Yao looked up at him, missing the feeling. "Yeah it is…but could you keep going? It feels really nice." Yao said smiling brightly and still blushing. Ivan smiled. "Of course, da?" Ivan said, continuing to rub Yao's foot softly.

After a few more minutes Ivan stopped and released Yao's foot. "Thanks Ivan, that was really nice." Yao said quietly. Ivan smiled. "No problem, da?" Ivan said happily. Yao smiled up at Ivan, his face still lightly red. Ivan couldn't resist as he reached out and ran his thumb over the cut on Yao's face. Yao blushed but didn't swat his hand away. "I'm sorry this happened to you." Ivan said letting go of Yao. Yao shook his head. "It's okay… I'm just glad you care about me. If it wasn't for you I would just be at home crying into my pillow." Yao said chuckling. Ivan looked down then stood up. "Well, enough sulking, da? Would you like to play some video games?" Ivan offered. Yao nodded.

1234

"Boys, it's almost midnight! You've been playing video games for.." Katyusha said coming into the room but stopped as she saw the boys past out in front of the tv. Yao was leaning on Ivan's shoulder asleep and Ivan was resting on Yao's head. Katyusha smiled and turned the game off putting the controllers away. She went and grabbed a blanket and put it around them. With that she went to her for the night to sleep.

An hour later Ivan woke up and smiled when he saw Yao sleeping on his shoulder. Ivan stood up, wrapping the rest of the blanket he found on them around Yao and picked him up bridal style and walked over to his bed, laying him down on one side of it. Ivan pulled of his shirt and lied down next to Yao on his bed. He looked at Yao and sat up. He leaned over Yao and his heart raced. Why was he feeling this way towards Yao? He leaned down further so he was only a few inches from Yao's face. Ivan looked at Yao's lips and suddenly, his mind was made up. He had fallen in love with Yao. Ivan quietly pressed his lips to Yao's forehead. He didn't want to kiss his lips yet, he didn't know if Yao felt the same about him. With that, Ivan pulled back and lied down, falling asleep soon after.

1234

End of chapter 3! Woot im on a roll today :3


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan woke up around 8 the next morning, finding that Yao had turned and faced him in his sleep. Ivan smiled and looked at his hair. He reached behind him and pulled the hair tie out of his pony tail, watching the strands of hair sprawl out behind him. Ivan put the hair tie on the night stand, being sure not to lose it. Ivan sat against the headboard looking down at Yao.

Yao's cut was almost healed up and the black eye was gone. Ivan smiled at the fact he was healing up so well. Ivan decided to go make breakfast for Yao. He thought for a moment then went to the kitchen, deciding on eggs for Yao. Ivan entered the kitchen, seeing Natalia sitting at the dining table eating some toast. "Good morning Natalia!" Ivan said. "Good morning Brother." Natalia said. Ivan began to make the eggs. "Brother… you don't like eggs." Natalia said. Ivan nodded. "Yes, I'm making them for Yao." Ivan said. Natalia looked down at her food, jealous because Ivan never made her food. Soon, Ivan was almost finished making the scrambled eggs when Yao walked in rubbing his eyes. "Oh, good morning Yao! I made you scrambled eggs, da?" Ivan said. Yao smiled and sat by Natalia at the table as Ivan sat the eggs down. "Ivan, why is my hair down?" Yao asked.

"Oh, I pulled the hair tie out because I didn't want you sleeping with your hair up, or at least, I didn't think you'd like that." Ivan said, partly lying because he pulled out this morning and not last night. Yao nodded, luckily not noticing the glare he was receiving from Natalia. "So, what's today?" Yao asked. Ivan thought for a second. "Oh it's Saturday, da?" Ivan said. Yao nodded and ate his eggs. "These taste delicious." Yao said as he continued to eat them. Ivan smiled. "I'm glad you like them." Ivan said, nodding.

Natalia soon left, leaving the two of them alone. Ivan took Yao's plate when he was finished and washed the plate off. Yao stood up and looked out Ivan's back door into the back yard. "You have a lot of sunflowers out there. It must be hard to grow them here though, since it snows here a lot." Yao said. Ivan nodded. "Yes, I brought a few of them from Florida up here…. I love sunflowers." Ivan admitted. Yao nodded. "They are a pretty flower." Yao said. Ivan smiled and patted his head, but Yao didn't swat his hand this time. "Oh, where is my hair tie?" Yao asked. Ivan pulled him into his room and grabbed the hair tie. "Here it is! Can I put it in your hair?" Ivan asked. Yao sighed and nodded. Ivan smiled and turned Yao around so he could put his hair up.

Ivan ran his fingers through Yao's silk hair and purposefully dragged his fingers lightly across Yao's neck as he brought the hair to the back. Yao bit his lip so he didn't make a sound. Ivan tied the tie in his hair and pushed the pony tail into the front like Yao usually had it. "Is that good, da?" Ivan asked. Yao nodded, turning and facing Ivan. Ivan smiled at the small blush on Yao's face. If it wasn't for Ivan's self-control, he would have kissed Yao right then.

Yao sat down on the bed and yawned lightly. "Are you still tired, Yao?" Ivan said walking over to the dresser on the opposite side to push some clothes back into their drawer. Ivan turned to walk back but suddenly tripped over the blanket that was left on the floor. "No I-" Yao started but was cut off when Ivan came crashing down on top of him; Ivan's face lading on Yao's chest. Yao fell back against the bed and blinked looking down at Ivan. Ivan shook his head and held himself up above Yao. Ivan blushed furiously when he saw he was on Yao. "I-I'm sorry!" Ivan said as he was about to get off.

But suddenly Yao reached up and touched Ivan's cheek gently, making him freeze. Yao didn't move his hand, but just stared at Ivan. Ivan was going to lose it if Yao didn't stop. Ivan didn't want to do something that would make Yao hate him. "Y-Yao?" Ivan asked. Yao snapped out of it and let go of Ivan, letting Ivan get up off of him. Ivan sat beside him on the bed looking anywhere but at Yao.

Yao sat up and scratched his neck. "I'm sorry.." Yao said. Ivan looked over at him. "No, it's fine!" Ivan said waving his hand. Yao smiled. "Okay, then…" Suddenly, Yao's phone went off, playing Ievan Polka by Miku Hatsune. Ivan smirked at the song. Yao opened his phone and answered it. "Yes, Meiling?" Yao said. Ivan didn't want to eavesdrop so he looked at the wall. "Well…Is Xiang there? Tell him to…No Meiling…. Fine, just make sure the others know your gone." Yao said hanging up. Ivan looked over at him. "My sister wanted to go to the mall but she said Kiku wasn't there and didn't want to leave Yong Soo and Xiang alone…." He said. Ivan looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" Ivan asked. "To be honest, Yong Soo isn't blood related to us. We all know that, and Xiang has come to like Yong Soo a lot… Meiling doesn't approve of their relationship. I think it's okay since they aren't blood related…" Yao said. Ivan nodded. "I agree with you." Ivan said.

Yao nodded and stood up. Ivan did as well. "Let's go to the park, da?" Ivan asked. Yao smiled. "Sure! I haven't been in so long!" Yao smiled happily. Ivan smiled back and went to find some clothes. Yao took some clothes and went to the bathroom. Ivan knew it was cool out today so he put on some jeans and a long sleeved black and white shirt, then put on his long crème colored scarf and some black gloves. Ivan then waited at the door for Yao. "Natalia tell Katyusha me and Yao went to the park, da?" Ivan said, receiving a nod from Natalia. Soon, Yao emerged from the bathroom, where a long sleeved red shirt, and jeans. "Let's go, da? We are going to walk!" Ivan said opening the door. Yao nodded and exited with Ivan.

They walked for a while and chatted but soon they came to a certain block and Yao was completely silent. Ivan looked at him confused. "Is something wrong Yao..?" Ivan asked. But something was off. One of the houses up ahead was just a pile of wood. There wasn't a lot left of it. Ivan instantly knew what it was. "Y-yao, I'm so sorry, we can walk another way if you want!" Ivan asked. Yao shook his head. "It's okay.. we are already walking this way." Yao said looking down. Ivan felt horrible and grabbed Yao's hand. Yao didn't pull away, just squeezed Ivan's hand. Ivan tried his best as they walked by Yao's old home to block his view of the home. He hated it when Yao cried, and he didn't want him to break down out here. Luckily his blocking worked.

They soon reached the park, and Yao cheered up. Ivan smiled and let go of Yao's hand, thinking it was awkward. But Yao pouted and looked up at him. Ivan blushed at the pout. "What?" He asked. "Why'd you let go? Your hand was keeping mine warm!" Yao argued. Ivan laughed and grabbed his hand again. They walked down the path through the park, seeing children running around and laughing together, parents sitting on benches chatting about their lives, dogs playing around in the grass. Yao smiled and kept holding Ivan's hand. They came towards the back of the park where there wasn't a lot of people. "Look at the Lake Ivan!" Yao said pointing to the lake they discovered. Ivan looked at it with wide eyes.

It was a very pretty lake. Ivan had seen many in Florida but none like this. He looked over at Yao; his face was at peace, his eyes staring at the water half lidded. Ivan couldn't take it. "Yao.." Ivan said. Yao looked up and jumped at how close Ivan's face was to his own. Yao didn't move though. Ivan didn't lean forward though, as if he was silently asking permission. Yao's eyes softened up, happy that Ivan didn't just force him. Yao closed his eyes, as if answering Ivan with a yes.

Ivan pressed his lips gently to Yao's. Yao didn't open his eyes, but he did kiss him back. Ivan smiled against his lips and wrapped an arm around his waist, with his other hand still holding Yao's. After a minute, Ivan pulled away and looked down at Yao. Yao was blushing deeply. "I-Ivan.." Yao said. Ivan smiled. "I'm sorry, I really like you Yao." Ivan admitted to Yao. Yao looked into Ivan's eyes. Yao smiled. "I have to admit Ivan, I really like you too." Yao said. Ivan smiled. "T-Then you wouldn't mind going out with me?" Ivan asked shyly.

Yao chuckled. "I would love to." Yao answered. Ivan smiled down at him then kissed him again. Yao happily returned it, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck. Ivan pulled away and looked at his watch. "Hmm It's almost 12. Would you like some lunch?" Ivan asked. Yao nodded. Ivan pulled Yao towards the exit of the park.

"Is there anywhere you would like to eat?" Ivan asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. Yao thought for a second and grabbed Ivan's hand tugging him to a McDonald's down the street. "You want to eat at McDonalds?" Ivan asked while chuckling. Yao blushed. "I-I like the food there." Yao said. Ivan just nodded and they went inside. Yao ordered some French fries and a salad and Ivan got a chicken patty. They sat down at a booth and began to eat. Yao nibbled on his French fries, getting some ketchup on his cheek. "Yao, slow down a bit, you have some ketchup on your cheek." Ivan said, using a napkin to wipe it off. Ivan chuckled as Yao blushed.

1234

Ivan sat behind Yao on the bed, brushing out Yao's long hair with a brush. "Yao I love your hair!" Ivan said happily as he continued his work with the brush. Yao blushed, fixing the white tank top he was wearing for bed that night. Ivan put the brush down and ran his fingers through Yao's hair. Yao sighed quietly leaning into Ivan's touch. Yao had never dated anyone before, so everything he does with Ivan is purely instinct. Ivan was the same. Ivan rested his forehead on Yao's shoulder, taking in the scent. Yao closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Yao.." Ivan asked grabbing one of Yao's hands gently. Yao slightly opened his eyes. "Yes..?" he asked. "I never asked before, but do you actually like guys..?" Ivan asked. Yao chuckled. "I've never liked anyone like this before. But I'm going to have to say yes, since I do like you." Yao said smiling. Ivan smiled and place a kiss on Yao's neck. Caught off guard, Yao let out a small moan.

Ivan sat up smirking. "What was that, Yao-Yao?" Ivan said. Yao covered his mouth blushing. 'Damn my responsive body..' Yao thought. Suddenly Yao was laying down on the bed looking up at Ivan. Ivan smirked and looked at him before leaning down and kissing his neck again. Yao bit his lip so he wouldn't make any sounds as Ivan continued to kiss his neck. Ivan didn't bite or suck on Yao's neck, not wanting to hurt Yao and make him upset. Yao ran one hand through Ivan's hair and the other hung around his neck. "Ivan.." Yao said but was cut off when Ivan suddenly whipped his head towards the door.

'Oh Shit.' Yao thought as he saw Katyusha and Natalia standing at the door. Ivan and Yao remained absolutely still. Neither dared to move, wanting to see what they did first. Natalia's face was absolutely horrified. Not only was she just 14 and never saw something like this before, but the sort of love of her life was gay. Katyusha was just staring; mixed feelings across her face. Ivan coughed. "You guys are sort of interrupting, da?" Ivan said. Everyone snapped out of it, and Katyusha closed the door, leaving. Yao looked up at Ivan. Ivan had somewhat of a death glare fixed on the door, as if challenging it to open again. "I-Ivan?" Yao asked.

Ivan looked back down. "I'm sorry, da?" Ivan said sitting up. Yao sat up as well; Ivan wouldn't look at him, as if ashamed. "Ivan.." he said, but Ivan didn't say anything. Ivan thought maybe Yao would be angry. "Ivan… please I'm not mad. Please look at me." Yao pleaded. Still no response, Yao moved forward and turned Ivan to face him. Yao leaned forward and kissed him gently. Ivan kissed him back.

"Let's just go to sleep okay?" Yao said smiling. Ivan nodded, placing a kiss on Yao's cheek and playing with his hair before releasing him. Ivan laid down on the bed and Yao laid beside him. Ivan wrapped an arm around Yao comfortingly. "Good night." Ivan said, kissing his forehead and slowly drifting into sleep.

1234

Katyusha and Natalia sat on the couch. "K-Katyusha?" Natalia asked. Katyusha looked up at her. "Yes, Natalia, I saw. You should be happy your brother is finally in love with someone." Katyusha said smiling. Natalia looked down. "But did it have to be another man?" Natalia asked. Katyusha giggled. "Oh come on Natalia, does Gender really matter in love?" Katyusha said patting Natalia on the head.

1234

End #4 :D

Hope you are liking this cause I sure am. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Yao woke up first that Sunday morning. He sat up moving Ivan's arm so he wouldn't wake up and slid out of the bed. He exited the room and went to the kitchen. Yao froze when Katyusha looked up from the table. "Good morning Yao..!" Katyusha said awkwardly. Yao relaxed a bit. "G-good morning Katyusha.." Yao said sitting across the table from her. "Um.. Yao…. You and my brother…you guys didn't…You know.." Katyusha asked blushing. Yao knew exactly what she was getting at.

"N-No! We haven't done that…" 'Yet.' Yao added that thought at the end, not daring to actually say it. Katyusha sighed with relief. "Thank god! I thought I had walked in on that!" Katyusha said laughing. Yao chuckled and sat up in his chair, feeling more comfortable now. The two of them talked for a while, and Yao felt like Katyusha could be the older sister he never had. Of course Meiling was his sister, but just younger.

Ivan walked into the kitchen and smiled at the two as they chatted away. "Good Morning Ivan!" Katyusha said. "Good Morning sister, Good morning Yao!" Ivan said. Katyusha stood up and put her plate in the sink then sat back down. "By the way, I completely agree with your relationship guys!" Katyusha said happily, making Yao blush. Ivan smirked and stood behind Yao. "Isn't this great Yao?" Ivan said, leaning down and pecking Yao on the cheek, making him blush even more.

Natalia was next to stagger in. "Good morning sis!" Ivan said walking up and hugging her, trying to make sure Natalia wasn't made or upset. Natalia hugged him back. Ivan let her go and went to his room to change. "Oh! I'll be right back! I need to find my phone!" Katyusha said leaving the kitchen, leaving Natalia and Yao alone. Yao knew of Natalia's obsession of Ivan, so he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Natalia causally walked up besides him and stared down at him.

"H-hello Natalia.." Yao said awkwardly. Suddenly she slapped him in the face. Yao held his cheek and stared in the opposite direction. Natalia leaned down to his ear. "If I ever see you with him like that again, it'll be much worse than that." She said, pulling back and leaving the room. Yao stared at the wall, holding back the tears. But they did boil in his eyes.

"Yao?" Ivan called as he entered the room. Yao looked up at him and rubbed his eyes quickly. Ivan looked at him. "Are you okay?" Ivan asked. Yao moved his hand and Ivan saw the red mark on his face. Ivan bit his lip. "Did Natalia do this?" Ivan asked. Yao looked him in the eyes, and Ivan knelt down and kissed him, rubbing his cheek. "It's okay…" Ivan said when he pulled away. Yao smiled. "I'm sorry, she must be really jealous of me.." Yao said. Ivan shook his head.

"That may be true but she didn't have to hit you, da?" Ivan said running a hand through Yao's hair. Yao smiled and stood up. "I need to go home tonight. I can only leave my siblings alone for so long." Yao said stretching and laughing. Ivan nodded in agreement. "But I'm going with you, da? Also are you going to tell your family about me?" Ivan asked. Yao laughed. "Of course we are telling them! The only one I am worried about is Yong Soo, he's like your Natalia. And Kiku of course, but I could care less if he agrees or not…" Yao said scratching his head. Ivan laughed. "Good boy." Ivan said pulling him into a hug.

1234

Yao stopped the car in front of his home. Ivan looked at the home and smiled. It was a 2 story home, big enough for the 5 teens. Ivan followed Yao to the door and watched as Yao stuck the key in the lock and opened it. "Aniki!" Yong Soo yelled as soon as the door was opened. Yao jumped in surprise as Yong Soo threw his arms around Yao.

Ivan giggled watching Yong Soo yell and complain about how much he missed him. "Yong Soo! Let him go!" Meiling called pulling Yong Soo back. Yong Soo laughed and brushed his clothes down. Xiang also entered the room quietly. "Oh, Hello there! Whose your friend, Aniki?" Yong Soo asked pointing to Yao. Ivan laughed and stepped forward. "I'm Ivan Braginski!" Ivan said, and suddenly Kiku was in the room. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Get the Hell out." Kiku said pointing at Ivan. "Kiku.." Xiang said. "No, shut up. Ivan, get out of this house." Kiku said. Yao glared at him. "Kiku stop it. I haven't told you yet, but me and Ivan are together. So it isn't your decision on whether or not he leaves." Yao said.

Yong Soo's mouth fell agape, as well as Kiku and Meiling. Xiang just smiled. Kiku didn't say anything as he left the room and headed up stairs. Yao watched him leave and looked at the others. Xiang pushed Yong Soo's and Meiling's mouths closed. "You'll swallow a bug." He said simply. Yao laughed and Ivan smiled at him. Meiling shook her head. "Aniki, I didn't know you were gay." Meiling said. Yong Soo laughed hard. "Are you kidding! Why do you think he wears his hair like that?" Yong Soo said laughing, making Yao blush.

Ivan patted Yao on the head. "Aw don't be sad! Your hair looks fine to me, da?" Ivan said. Yao sighed and sat down on the couch, setting his things by the door. Ivan took the seat next to him. "Come on Xiang let's go out back and finish painting the fence." Yong Soo said. Yao looked at them. "You guys actually did what I told you to do?" Yao yelled, complete shock on his face. Yong Soo laughed and hugged Yao from behind. "Of course, Aniki!" Yong Soo said, letting go and dragging Xiang outside. Meiling stood up. "I'll keep an eye on them." Meiling said leaving. Yao giggled looking up at Ivan. "To be honest Yao, the only ones related in the home are Me and Xiang. Xiang was my original brother, but my parents adopted the other 3. The adoption papers were nullified when my parents died, and after fighting the government for a while, we were all aloud to stay living together instead of being shipped to an orphanage." Yao said nodding. "Ah, that's why you and Yong Soo look different. So Kiku isn't your real brother?" Ivan said, receiving a nod. "Yes, I still care about him though." Yao said.

Ivan sighed and sat back. Yao stood up. "I'm going to go check on him. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, call the police." Yao joked, but was serious at the same time. Ivan nodded and watched as Yao walked by and upstairs.

Yao finally got to Kiku's door and went inside. Kiku was standing by his window looking out the window. He had pulled his shirt off and was only wearing his pants. "Kiku, what the hell is your problem?" Yao asked walking closer. Kiku didn't move. "I can't believe you're with him." Kiku said. Yao stared at Kiku's bare back. "Why? Why do you hate me so much? Arthur told me what happened in the bathroom at school between you and Ivan. I'm sorry if I've always treated you like I child! I really care about as if you really were my brother! Why can't-" Yao said but was cut off when Kiku looked back at him, but his face showed no hate, but that he had been crying. "K-Kiku?" Yao said. "I haven't been honest. Yao for some reason I love you. More than a brother should. I thought if I got you to hate me, I wouldn't feel like that, but you keep coming back!" Kiku yelled.

Yao stared at Kiku. "So…. You're in love with me?" Yao said. Kiku nodded. "But.. I don't know if I really do or not.. Yao I know you're probably going to say no, but may I please just…. Just kiss you once?" Kiku asked, turning red. Yao felt horrible about this. Yao didn't feel the same about Kiku, but maybe one kiss will bring Kiku to his senses?

Yao chuckled. "If I let you kiss me one time will you stop being such a jack ass to me?" Yao said crossing his arms. Kiku looked up at him. "Yeah… Seriously though… I'm sorry for hurting you too…" Kiku said standing in front of him. Yao looked away. "I can't forgive you yet for it." Yao said.

Kiku reached up and turned Yao back to face him and kissed him on the lips. Yao didn't kiss back though, just closed his eyes and let Kiku figure things out for himself. Bad choice. "Yao, are you-" Ivan said opening the door. Kiku let go of Yao and both of them looked at Ivan. 'SHIT!' Yao screamed in his head. Ivan just stood there staring at them. He did notice that Yao wasn't doing anything, so he wasn't mad at him. In his mind, he was beating Kiku with a water pipe.

"Ivan…" Yao said, walking up to him. Ivan looked at Kiku. Kiku wasn't blushing or anything but he did walk up behind them. "Yao.. Looks like I don't like you like that. Maybe I can find someone else." Kiku said. Yao sighed and nodded. "Good! I don't know what I'd do if you had really fallen for me!" Yao said.

Kiku chuckled and walked by them. Yao looked up at Ivan. "Ivan, I'm sorry you-" Yao said but was cut off when Ivan leaned down and kissed him. Yao kissed him back, holding his face in his hands, making Ivan smirk. Ivan pulled away and stared at Yao. "I'm not going to make you explain why he kissed you. I'm not even going to ask if you kissed him back. But I do want to know if you love me." Ivan asked, not let go of Yao. Yao looked at him then buried his face in Ivan's neck. "Ivan…I love you." Yao said smiling. Ivan smiled and hugged Yao tightly. "Good.." Ivan said.

1234

"YONG SOO!" Yao yelled looking at the side of the fence Yong Soo painted. It wasn't even fully painted white, it just had the words "I LOVE ANIKI!" scribbled in big white letters. "But Aniki! I think it's beautiful!" Yong Soo argued, having his ear yanked by Xiang. "Yong Soo. Paint it over." Xiang said, making Yong Soo hang his head. "Okay.." Yong Soo said grabbing the paint brush and continued to paint it.

"Meiling! You were watching, why didn't you stop him?" Yao asked looking over to Meiling, who was laying on a pool chair, in her bikini and sunglasses getting a tan. "But Aniki, I'm getting a tan!" She argued, sitting up. "It's 45 degrees out!" Yao said pointing in random place. "A girl makes sacrifices to look good, Aniki." Meiling said laying down again. Yao turned to Ivan. "Oh well.. Ivan it's almost 3 in the afternoon. You don't have to stay any longer if you don't want to." Yao said scratching his head. Ivan nodded. "Yes, I should be getting home soon anyways. I can walk since I know the way from here, da?" Ivan said as they entered the house and headed for the front door. "Alright. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" Yao said opening the front door. Ivan nodded and pulled Yao into a kiss. "I love you, Yao-Yao!" Ivan said, making Yao blush at the nickname. "Yeah Yeah, I love you too." Yao said hiding a blush by burying his face into Ivan's shirt. Ivan chuckled and pulled away pecking Yao's forehead with his lips before heading out.

Yao waved goodbye to him and closed the door. "ANIKI! Yong Soo spilled paint on me!" Yao heard Meiling scream from the back yard. Yao rubbed his temples then headed to the back yard to scold Yong Soo.

1234

Yay chapter 5 COMPLETE!

I had to include something between Yao and Kiku in here, I just had to! I couldn't have Kiku hating him the entire story, plus I need to add Heracles in here sometime. SPOILERZ xD


	6. Chapter 6

Ivan sat on a bench in between the lockers, reading a book he found at the library on this cold December morning. Ivan went over everything that had happened so far. Ivan had come to this school about a week ago, He met Yao the same day. He fell in love with him in 3 days. He has been dating Yao since Saturday. Today was Monday. Christmas was in 4 weeks. Yao's Karate tournament was in 2 weeks and Yao's parent's death anniversary was in 3 weeks. Ivan was going to go with Yao to see his parents grave. Ivan smiled at that last thought.

Ivan put in his head phones and listened to his music. His IPod was full of Vocaloid, Linkin Park, Basshunter, and many more bands and music. He turned to a song called Pechika and closed his book to listen to it. He nodded his head back in forth during the chorus and closed his eyes. Suddenly someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Oh, good morning Kiku." Ivan said looking up. Kiku scratched his head. "You're not mad at me about yesterday right?" Kiku asked. Ivan nodded. "I'm not mad at you Kiku! You don't need to worry about that, da?" Ivan said. Kiku nodded and sat down beside him. Ivan looked around. "Where is Yao?" Ivan asked.

Kiku looked at him. "At the library. I'd think after you have stalked him for a week, you'd know he was there in the mornings." Kiku said smirking. Suddenly a boy walked around the lockers. "Kiku. There you are." He said. Kiku looked up at him and smiled. "Hello Heracles. How are you this morning?" Kiku asked. "I'm good… I'm just looking for Corporal Cat…. I.. seem to have lost him again…" Heracles said looking around. Kiku chuckled and stood up. "I'll help you look for him. See you around Ivan." Kiku said. Ivan waved goodbye and looked down at his IPod.

"Oh I love this song!" Ivan said nodding his head back and forth with the song, which was Fukkireta by Teto Kasane. He smiled at the small funny song, which oddly reminded him of Yao. Ivan started to hum the song out loud, catching the eyes of some people who walked by. Suddenly he felt a presence sit by him. He looked up, still humming, at Yao. Yao smiled and pulled one of Ivan's head phones out to listen with him.

"I didn't know you liked Vocaloid." Yao said. Ivan nodded. "I love them… I know it's kind of weird right?" Ivan said shrugging. Yao shook his head. "No way. I like them too." Yao said smiling, and grabbing Ivan's IPod and picking Meltdown by Rin Kagamine. "This is my favorite song!" Yao said happily and hummed with it. Ivan smiled and held Yao's hand, who gladly held his back. Suddenly it neared the end, and out of nowhere Yao sang the last little bit of it. "..My perfect world…." Yao sang quietly with his eyes closed. Ivan couldn't agree more.

"Yao has a pretty singing voice." Ivan said, making Yao blush. "S-shut up…" Yao said. Ivan chuckled and patted his back. "Still, your voice is very pretty." Ivan kissing Yao on the cheek. "I-Ivan would you be mad if I said I don't like public display of affection?" Yao said pushing him a big. Ivan laughed. "If it makes you happy I won't, but that means you'll have to make up for it in private." Ivan said seductively as he squeezed Yao's hand playfully. Yao blushed and looked away.

"Oh Yao, I won't rush things! I'll only do things when you want me too. I care about you too much to screw things up, da." Ivan admitted, making Yao smile at him. "T-thank you." Yao said happily.

1234

"Yao, I brought you some brownies today!" Ivan said sitting down at the table with Yao. Yao looked up at him and smiled. "Really? You didn't have to.." Yao said, trying to hide the fact he was in love with brownies. Ivan nodded and opened the box. "Katyusha made them. They are delicious." Ivan said pulling one out. Yao reached out but Ivan pulled away. Yao looked at him confused. Ivan pushed the brownie to Yao's lips and Yao opened his mouth taking a bite. Ivan smiled as Yao devoured more of the chocolate brownie till it was gone. Ivan pulled his hand back and looked at his fingers. "I'll go wash my hands." Ivan said standing up and finding the bathroom.

Ivan didn't notice Yao follow him until he was in the bathroom. "Yao? You didn't-" Ivan said but suddenly Yao grabbed Ivan's hand and licked the brownie chocolate off of Ivan's fingers. Ivan blushed deeply and understood. Yao didn't want to do that in public so he followed Ivan to the bathroom.

After Yao was finished he let go of his hand and looked at Ivan innocently. Ivan grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Yao wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and kissed him back. Suddenly Ivan pushed him up against the wall beside the sink. Yao let out a small grunt but didn't let go. Ivan pulled away and looked at Yao. "I love you." Ivan said kissing Yao's forehead before pulling away.

"I love you too, Ivan." Yao said taking Ivan's hand as they left the bathroom.

1234

Ivan rummaged through his locker after 7th period was over. He placed his books in the locker and locked at his watch. He was really late, the halls were almost empty. Almost empty.

"Oh, Yao you're still here?" Ivan said seeing Yao leaning by his locker. Yao chuckled. "Yeah, Yong Soo is talking to a teach and the others are already in the car. So I came to see you." Yao said smiling. Ivan smiled and kissed Yao quickly. "Well, I'm glad." Ivan said shutting his locker. Yao chuckled and pulled Ivan into another kiss. Ivan smiled and kissed him back. Ivan licked Yao's lips asking for entrance, which Yao accepted, opening his lips letting Ivan's tongue slid inside.

Yao lightly moaned as Ivan played with his tongue playfully. Ivan smiled and played with Yao's hair before pulling away. "Mmm Yao what if I just took you now, da?" Ivan whispered playfully into Yao's ear, making him shiver. "I-Ivan… I'd rather not have our first time in school against the lockers." Yao said smiling. Ivan shook his head in agreement. "Yao is so smart, da?" Ivan said hugging him. Yao chuckled and hugged him back. "Don't worry, da? I won't do a thing until your ready…" Ivan said kissing his cheek.

Yao looked up at him and smiled. "I'll let you know." Yao said. "Well I better get going. Call me tonight?" Yao asked. Ivan nodded. "Of course." Ivan said smiling and kissing Yao once more on the lips and leading him outside.

1234

"I'm glad to hear you two are doing better, da!" Ivan said into the phone that night. "Yes, It's much more pleasant around this house without him being a bitch all the time." Yao spoke. Ivan gasped. "Yao! You never cuss unless it's on the phone!" Ivan said. Yao laughed. "I'm sorry I won't do it anymore!" Yao said. "No, strangely it turns me on." Ivan said, wanting to hear what Yao had to say. It was quiet for a moment before Yao spoke up. "S-seriously?" He asked making Ivan laugh. "No! I'm just fucking with you." Ivan said. Yao chuckled. "I see. Don't scare me like that, Ivan!" Yao said.

Ivan laughed harder. "How'd that scare you? What, did you think I was getting off on it?" Ivan said sarcastically. Yao was quiet. "Maybe." Yao said laughing while he said it, making Ivan know he was joking around. Ivan loved this; the fact he could be with someone who could act like this and not be afraid.

The two talked for a while longer then finally Yao yawned. "I'm tired Ivan. I'll talk to you tomorrow mkay?" Yao said tiredly. Ivan smiled. "Alright Yao, sweet dreams, da?" Ivan said. "Yes, Love you." Yao said. "I love you too Yao. Good Night." Ivan said. And with that they hung up.

Ivan laid down in his bed and looked at the roof. Just thinking about Yao made his heart pound in his chest.

1234

Short chapter I guess xD but yes End of Chapter 6! Whoop.


	7. Chapter 7

-Next Monday-

Yao's Karate tournament was this Friday, and Ivan decided to surprise him by going to see him at his Dojo today. Yao had been talking about how he was training every day after school for this. Even though he was a black belt, he still doubted himself sometimes. He had always won metals before, but this was for a big gold trophy, and Yao wanted it.

It was about 5 in the afternoon as Ivan found the Dojo Yao said he went to. Ivan smiled as he entered the Dojo and saw a girl sitting behind the desk. "Hello sir, may I help you?" She asked sitting up. "Oh, I'm just looking for Wang Yao?" Ivan asked. The girl nodded and pointed to a door just down the hall. "He's currently in the Gym with Ludwig working. You can see him through the window down there." The girl said smiling. Ivan nodded and walked down there. He looked into the gym and saw Yao with the guy named Ludwig, currently kicking and doing a practice fight with Ludwig. But that's not what caught Ivan's eye.

Yao wasn't wearing a shirt at the moment and all Ivan could do was blush at the sight of Yao's fine torso. Ivan stood to the side so if Yao happened to look over he wouldn't see him. But Ivan's eyes widened when Yao turned and Ivan saw his back. As Yao had told him, there was a large scar running up his back from when Kiku had attacked him.

Ivan looked away. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart that Yao had been hurt so badly so easily. Ivan promised himself that no one would ever hurt Yao ever again. If they did, his pipe would definitely be up their ass. Ivan smiled at the thought of his Water Pipe he hadn't used in such a long time.

"I-Ivan?" came Yao's voice. Ivan looked up and was greeted with the sight of shirtless Yao walking out of the gym. "Oh hey Yao, I saw you training in there, you are really good." Ivan said looking up, seeing Ludwig cleaning up some things inside the gym still. Yao smiled. "Thanks. I was just going to take a shower." Yao said pointing to the locker room. Ivan nodded. "I can wait here." Ivan said. Yao chuckled. "It's okay, I think it would be better if you waited inside, I'd rather not have Ludwig confronting you. But no peaking!" Yao chuckled. Ivan nodded. "I'm not THAT big of a pervert Yao!" Ivan laughed.

Yao laughed and went into the locker room. Ivan stared at his back once they were inside. "Is…. That the scar?" Ivan asked reaching out and tracing it with his fingers lightly. Yao's back arched on instinct. "Y-yes…" He said. Ivan smiled weakly. "Well, you go take a shower okay?" Ivan said. Ivan nodded and smiled, reaching for his pony tail. Ivan reached up faster and gently yanked it out of Yao's hair, letting the hair spread out over Yao's shoulders and back. It dropped down to about his shoulder blades. Ivan smiled as Yao walked off with his things to take a shower. Ivan sat on a bench and listened as he heard the sound of water coming from where the showers were. Ivan smiled at the fact they were alone. The dojo did look empty when he arrived.

Ivan started to feel lonely after a minute so he got up and stood outside of the showers. "Hey Yao?" Ivan called into the showers. "Yes Ivan?" Yao called out. Ivan smiled. "Christmas is coming up in a few weeks, da? What will you be doing?" Ivan asked curiously. Yao was quiet for a moment then answered. "Well, I was thinking of spending it with my brothers and sister. We didn't have much of a Christmas last year, since our parents had died the week before. What about you?" Yao called. Ivan thought for a second. "I was going to spend Christmas morning with my sisters as well. Me and you could be together Christmas Eve, da?" Ivan said smiling.

Yao shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist and left the stall. Ivan blushed and looked away. Yao laughed. "Ivan, I'm not changing here don't worry. I was going to go to a bathroom stall. Could you help me and carry my bag for me?" Yao asked. Usually he would do it himself, but having a helping hand doesn't hurt.

Ivan smiled and stepped into the shower area and picked up his bag. "Lead the way, da?" Ivan smiled following Yao to the bathrooms. Yao scratched the back of his head lightly as they finally got to the stalls. Ivan hung the bag on the inside of the stall then placed a kiss on Yao's bare shoulder, making him blush. Ivan giggled and pulled the door shut. "Anyways. I'd be happy to spend Christmas Eve with you, Ivan." Yao said pulling on his shirt. "Yay. I can't wait!" Ivan said happily. Yao finished changing and stepped out. "Could I have my hair tie?" Yao asked.

Ivan smirked and stood in front of him. "I like doing this though, da?" Ivan said, pulling Yao's hair back behind him into a pony tail while looking right at Yao's eyes. Yao smiled when he finished and kissed him quickly. "Oh, Ivan I have a present for you." Yao said happily pulling away. Ivan smiled and followed him to a locker that was his. Yao opened it up and pulled out a sunflower with a red ribbon on it. "I remember you loved these, and I saw one as I was getting here so I bought it for you.." Yao said handing it to him. Ivan blushed and smelled the flower happily.

"T-Thank you Yao!" Ivan happily said, bringing Yao into a hug. Yao hugged him back smiling. "Did Yao walk here?" Ivan asked. Yao nodded. "Yes, that's how I bought the flower idiot." Yao said with a smile. Ivan smiled. "Good, I can drive you to your home then." Ivan said happily, placing a kiss on Yao's forehead. Yao grabbed his things and then took Ivan's hand. Ivan held the sunflower in his hand gently. Yao was making him so happy.

1234

Ivan drove up to Yao's home and smiled. "Here you go Yao." Yao looked up at him. "Since when can you drive?" Yao asked. Ivan chuckled. "I've been able to for a year now. My family only has one car and Katyusha needs it for work. She let me borrow it for today." Ivan said smiling. Yao smiled. "Well thanks for taking me home." Yao said happily. Ivan leaned over and kissed Yao gently. Yao kissed him back. Ivan smiled and pulled back. "Hey Yao.. Your eyes are really pretty, da." Ivan said against his lips. Yao blushed and looked away. Ivan chuckled. "When I say that I don't want you to look away." Ivan said. Yao smiled and looked back at him.

Ivan rested his forehead against Yao's and stared at his eyes. Yao blushed deeper and leaned forward kissing him again. Ivan kissed him back and widened his eyes when he felt Yao's tongue lick his lips. Ivan liked this assertive side of Yao. Ivan parted his lips and Yao slipped his tongue inside his mouth to play with his tongue. Yao smile and ran his hands through Ivan's silver-blonde hair. Ivan rubbed Yao's sides lightly then pulled away.

"It's almost 6:30. I better go, Katyusha will think I crashed her car if I'm not home soon." Ivan said smiling. Yao chuckled and looked at Ivan. "Yes. I'll see you later then?" Yao said. Ivan kissed him once more and nodded. Yao got out of the car and walked up to his house. Ivan watched him leave and finally drove off.

1234

"So you're coming to see my tournament on Friday?" Yao asked through the phone. "Of course Yao-Yao. I thought we talked about this already." Ivan laughed. "Yes, I just wanted to make sure." Yao said. Ivan chuckled. "Why wouldn't I want to support my boyfriend in something like this?" Ivan said. "B-b-b-boyfriend?" Yao asked stuttering. Ivan blushed. "Oh…right I forgot. Sorry. I just love you so much I thought I could call you that…" Ivan said. Yao interrupted him. "No, it's cool! I liked being called that." Yao said.

Ivan smiled. "Good. Well I'll talk to you later, okay Yao?" Ivan said. "Yes, see you tomorrow. I love you." Yao said. "Love you too, Yao." Ivan said before hanging up.

1234

Yay end #7 :P I PROMISE I'll make it more interesting. I was thinking of something more along the lines of Christmas. I'll do it after the Karate Tournament and the visiting of the graves. Well I'm glad your still reading it if you've gotten this far. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Ivan eagerly waited for Yao outside school Friday. They were going to the tournament in a few minutes. Yao was just dropping his family off then coming back to get him. Yao said his siblings were not interested in this kind of thing, Xiang kind of was, but he would rather be with Yong Soo. Soon enough, Yao pulled up and Ivan hopped in.

"So Yao, are you ready for this tournament?" Ivan asked as he strapped in. "Y-Yes.. I can't wait." Yao said blushing. Ivan looked at him then kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, Yao. I know you'll do well." Ivan said. Yao smiled at him and drove off.

1234

After an hour or so of driving, They came up to the arena. Ivan looked around and saw many others who seemed to be competing as well. Yao parked the car and the two walked inside. Yao signed in and walked with Ivan to the auditorium. "Alright, you can sit wherever you want." Yao said. Ivan looked around and then noticed someone. "Oh….Toris!" Ivan yelled. The boy he called out to looked up at him. Yao was slightly confused. "T-Toris, it is you!" Ivan yelled walking down towards him. "Ivan! It has been a while hasn't it?" Toris said shyly. Yao walked down towards them and scratched his head. "Why are you here , Toris?" Ivan asked excitedly.

"Raivis is in this tournament and invited me." Toris said scratching his brown hair. Ivan nodded happily. "I'll sit with Toris, da?" Ivan said quickly to Yao before sitting. Yao looked down and walked off to get ready, leaving Ivan and Toris to catch up.

Yao got into the changing room and sighed. 'Why did he just brush me off like that..? I mean I know he's happy to see his friend and I respect that, but he didn't even introduce me or anything..' Yao thought as he prepared to go in. "Oi, Yao are you almost ready?" Ludwig said coming into the locker room. Yao nodded and exited the locker room.

After introductions began, Yao looked into the crowd, but his face dropped seeing that Ivan wasn't even paying attention, just talking away with Toris. Toris seemed to be trying to get Ivan to watch what was going on, but Ivan just talked even more. Yao knew it wasn't Toris's fault, but Yao sighed and stood up.

"First up! Wang Yao versus Feliciano Vargas!" called the announcer. Yao stood up and entered the ring. He looked at his brown haired opponent. The bell rang and they both charged at each other, starting the fight. Kicks and punches were thrown, just barely missing or being blocked. Finally Yao got a good hit to Feliciano's shoulder, making Yao the winner. Yao smiled at his victory but his face fell seeing that Ivan still wasn't paying attention. Yao ran off stage quicker than needed and went to the locker room.

'That bastard! This means so much to me and he won't even watch!' Yao yelled in his head. Ludwig followed him inside. "Yao, are you alright?" Ludwig asked. Yao slammed his towel onto a bench and looked at Ludwig. "I'm not okay. The man I love is more interested in his old friend than watching me compete in something that's so important to me!" Yao yelled. Ludwig grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down, Yao. Just ignore him until this is over. You can talk to him afterwards, but worrying about this now isn't going to help." Ludwig said. Yao nodded. "Yes, your right. I'll just take my anger out on this tournament." Yao said cracking his knuckles and fixing his pony tail. "That's my boy. Now get out there." Ludwig said smirking.

1234

Yao was kicking major ass. 5 rounds later, and he is at his top performance. Every now and then he would look up at Ivan; Ivan would either be talking to Toris or looking at Yao as if he was an animal. Either way it just made Yao want to fight even more. It's now time for the final round. "Wang Yao versus Gilbert Beilshmidt!" (sorry if his last name is spelled wrong). Yao stepped up into the ring and cracked his neck. He has been up against Gilbert before. They both had beat each other before as well. So this was going to be one hell of a fight.

'ARE YOU WATCHING IVAN?' Yao screamed in his head as he looked at Ivan. Ivan did look a little uneasy but was at least watching. "BEGIN!" Called the announcer. Yao hauled his ass forward and threw a flurry of hits and kicks at Gilbert. Gilbert was able to block most, only getting a few hits now and then. They both came to a stand still then, with Gilbert holding one of Yao's fists, and Yao holding on of Gilbert's feet. "Wow, Wang. You sure are in a huff tonight. What's gotten into you?" Gilbert mocked. "Nothing, maybe I am just ready to kick your ass once and for all." Yao said, finally flipping Gilbert to the floor, claiming the victory.

"Winner! Wang Yao!" called the announcer. Yao got his trophy but he didn't smile. He was still very mad. Yao went back into the locker room and received congratulations from everyone. "Nice going out there today, Wang." Gilbert said, fist bumping Yao. Yao smirked. "Thanks." He said.

Yao waited for everyone to leave and began to change. After changing he sat down and looked at his trophy smirking. Suddenly the locker room door opened. "Yao?" called Ivan's voice. Yao clenched his fists. "Oh, there you are Yao, I was looking for you." Ivan said rounding the lockers. Yao crossed his arms and didn't answer him. "What is it Yao?" Ivan asked sitting beside him. Yao glared at him. "Why the hell didn't you watch? This was so important to me! Every time I looked at you, you were just chatting away with Toris! I understand you haven't seen him in a while, but couldn't you guys catch up at any other time! Did it HAVE to be during one of the most important moments of my life?" Yao yelled. "And you didn't even introduce us! You just brushed me off as if I was just another person to you!" Yao finished.

Ivan was wide eyed. He looked down and sighed. "Yao…I'm terribly sorry, da? I was just so excited i… I have to be honest with you. Toris was… was the first person I ever fell in love with. I don't like him like that anymore but.. but i had missed talking to him. He doesn't have a phone so I can't talk to him often…" Ivan said. Yao glared up at him. "That doesn't help at all! You're a jerk!" Yao said standing up. Ivan stood up and force Yao into a hug. "Yao… please forgive me I'm so sorry.." Ivan said. But Yao ripped away from him. "No! How dare you think I'm just going to just forgive you! I've been talking about this so long, prepared for it, and done all this shit, just to remember it as the time you ignored me and we had this fight!" Yao yelled. Ivan panicked.

"I'm out of here!" Yao yelled reaching for his things. He was about to leave when he looked at Ivan. Ivan was crying silently. "I-Ivan." Yao said. "Yao… please don't leave me.." Ivan said. Yao's heart pounded in his chest. It was the first time he ever saw Ivan crying. And the tears were for Yao. Yao looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ivan, I'm sorry. I'm over reacting and I don't know why. I.. please stop crying.. I won't leave you." Yao said setting his things down and walking up to Ivan. Ivan reached out and pulled him into a warm hug. Yao hugged him back, burying his face in Ivan's chest. Ivan ran his hand down Yao's back gently. "I'm so sorry Yao.. I didn't realize what I was doing. But I did see your last fight with Gilbert. You were amazing.." Ivan said, pulling away to look Yao in the eyes.

Yao closed his eyes when Ivan leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yao's. Yao kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. Ivan pushed Yao up against the lockers and kissed him deeper. Yao let out a gasp as Ivan trailed his lips down to Yao's neck and placed butterfly kisses all around his pulse. Yao's breath hitched as he slightly opened his eyes to look at Ivan. "I-Ivan…" Yao called out as Ivan nipped at his neck a bit. Yao giggled when Ivan ran his tongue along his neck up to his ear, where he licked at his ear lobe.

"I love you Yao." Ivan whispered into his ear. "I love you too Ivan." Yao said as Ivan pulled away and pecked his forehead. With that the two got Yao's things together and left the locker room hand in hand.

"Oh there you two are!" Toris said in the hallway. Ivan laughed and walked up. "Yep! Toris this is Yao!" Ivan said showing off Yao to Toris and Raivis who was also there. "Yao, this is Toris and Raivis!" Ivan said. Yao nodded to them and the 4 of them walked to the parking lot. "I'll go get the car, da?" Ivan said taking the keys from Yao and walking on ahead.

"So your Wang Yao?" Toris said. Yao nodded. Toris chuckled. "Ivan wouldn't stop talking about you the entire tournament. He must really like you, I've never seen him run is mouth so much about one person before in my life." Toris said, making Yao blush. 'So… all that talk was about me?' Yao thought. Ivan pulled the car up. "Let's go, da!" Ivan called out to Yao. Yao nodded and ran up to the car getting inside, waving by to Toris.

Ivan pulled up to his own home in Yao's car. "You know your way home, da?" Ivan said. Yao nodded and got out of the car. Yao walked to the driver's side and slide into the seat. "Dive careful, da?" Ivan said, kissing his lips. Yao smiled. "By the way, Toris told me what you guys were talking about the whole time." Yao said smirking, making Ivan blush. Yao laughed and drove away. Ivan chuckled and headed inside. What a somewhat nice day.

1234

End of chapter 8 :P


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for a late update D: I've been grounded due to grades -.- oh well, also, I noticed in the first chapter when Ivan was in class the name of the teacher didn't show up O.o well it was Rome :D

1234

"So, Tomorrow we are going to see your parent's graves?" Ivan asked leaning on Yao's shoulder at the lunch table on Tuesday. "Yes, I'm going to make some rice balls with Kiku tonight to take with us. We will go over there after school tomorrow." Yao said happily. Ivan sat up and looked at Yao. "Why are you so happy, da?" Ivan asked. Yao scratched his head. "I'm just trying to keep myself happy I guess. I'm the one my siblings look up to most. Even though Yong Soo is a year older, he isn't as mature as me." Yao said chuckling.

Ivan smiled. "It's okay to show your emotions, Yao-Yao!" Ivan said reassuringly. Yao blushed and rested his head on the table. "Why must you insist on calling me that?" Yao asked. Ivan patted his head. "Cause it's cute, da?" Ivan said. Yao shook his head. "Whatever… It's only been a year since my parents died, I'm not sure how to feel." Yao said playing with the end of his red shirt. Ivan chuckled and took Yao's hand. "Well, when was the last time you visited the grave?" Ivan asked.

"…."  
>"Yao?" Ivan asked. "You haven't visited since they were buried have you?" Ivan asked, receiving a nod. "The others have visited once or twice, but not me. I can't handle it… I'm just weak." Yao said. "No you're not, Yao. They'll understand. But you will at least go tomorrow, da?" Ivan asked, double checking that Yao wasn't about to run out.<p>

Yao nodded. "Yes, there would be hell to pay if I didn't visit my parents on their death day." Yao said chuckling. Ivan nodded. "Okay, da? Oh and before I forget Yao, how about you tell me a bit about your parents?" Ivan asked politely, receiving a nod. "My father was a lawyer, that's why we have so much money, he had a lot saved up. My mother was a stay at home mom. She was very kind hearted and loving, which is why she adopted Yong Soo, Meiling, and Kiku…" Yao said sadly. "You were close to your mother, da?" Ivan asked.

Yao nodded. "I did love my father, but my mother was just… someone I cared about the most. I.. I have a picture of her if you would like to see her….?" Yao said. Ivan smiled. "I'd love to see her." Yao smiled and reached into his bag pulling out a small picture. Ivan took it carefully, knowing it was important to Yao. Ivan looked down and saw a beautiful woman holding a small child. She had large golden eyes and long brown hair, but far longer than Yao's. Ivan noted her chest, making him sure that it wasn't Yao in disguise. "Yao, she's very pretty… That wouldn't happen to be you that she is holding, da?" Ivan asked, pointing to the toddler in the woman's lap, who had the same eyes. Yao nodded.

"It's… It's the only picture I could find of just me and her. The others have the whole family in it, but that ones special since it's only me and her." Yao said smiling. Ivan nodded and handed it back to him. "You look just like her Yao." Ivan said. Yao smiled and stood up. "Let's go to class." Yao said grabbing Ivan's hand as he stood up.

1234

"Yong Soo! Seriously, running isn't going to change anything!" Yao yelled. The 6 of them were at the cemetery the next day. Their parent's grave site was towards the back and Yong Soo was in a hurry. Ivan held Yao's hand tightly as the others walked up ahead of them. "So Ivan, had you ever been to your parent's graves?" Yao asked. Ivan nodded. "Well, it has been a while, they are buried down in Florida. So I don't get to see it often, da?" Ivan said. Yao nodded in understanding. "Hey we are almost there!" Yong Soo called cheerfully pointing to the end of the current pathway. Yao nodded and pulled Ivan along anxiously.

Xiang searched the rows of tombstones and finally picked out the pair that belonged to their parents. Yao and Ivan followed the other four and stood in front of them. Yao looked down at the two not-so-new tomb stones and sighed. Meiling, Yong Soo, Xiang, and Kiku didn't cry, or show much emotion at all. They were used to this, they visited often enough. Unlike Yao, who hadn't been here in a year.

What seemed like forever, actually it was only about 15 minutes, everyone came to their senses. Kiku reached down brushed some dirt off of the stone silently, before standing up straight again. "Well, whenever you guys are ready?" Kiku said quietly. They normally didn't stay long, due to the fact there wasn't much to say or do. As everyone started to walk back, Yao didn't move. Ivan motioned for the others to go on ahead and they nodded.

"Yao, how are you?" Ivan asked. Yao shook his head. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about them. It's been a while, you know…" Yao said stepping closer to the stones. Ivan nodded, releasing Yao's hand. "I understand, please take as long as you need to." Ivan said, sitting down on the pathway. Yao then sat down in front of the stones.

Ivan listened as Yao talked. He couldn't tell if he was trying to talk to himself or the stones. But soon Yao got to quiet and Ivan just listened to the trees in the wind. Soon enough, Yao rose up. Ivan stood up and hugged him, seeing he had started to cry a bit. "I-It's okay Yao." Ivan said, running his hand down Yao's back comfortingly. Yao just silently cried into Ivan's shirt.

1234

"Yummy, Yao! These taste delicious!" Ivan said, sitting at Yao's dining room table eating some of the rice balls he had made. Yao chuckled leaning on the counter in the kitchen. Yong Soo was currently out back, busying himself with finishing the fence, while Xiang stood there watching him intently. Kiku was upstairs, doing god knows what, and Meiling was at the mall with her friend Elizabeta.

Ivan walked into the kitchen and rinsed his plate off then turned to Yao. "So Yao… remember when we made plans for Christmas Eve?" Ivan said drying his hands off with a towel. Yao nodded. "Yes I remember, how could I forget?" Yao said chuckling. Ivan smiled. "Good, cause I have the best present for you! You'll love it!" 'I hope..' Ivan added that thought at the end, deciding not to voice it. Yao blushed and looked away. "W-well it's this Saturday night right?" Yao said, receiving a nod. "Yep, we can hang out at my place if you want, da? My sisters won't be home till around 1 in the morning since they will be at a Christmas party." Ivan said smiling.

Yao nodded. "Sounds good, but I'll need to be back here before the others wake up. I have to put their presents out for them and I don't want to leave them alone Christmas morning. Although I would rather spend the night with you." Yao said; accidently sounding seductive and blushing. "Is that right, da?" Ivan said smirking and standing in front of Yao before leaning down and claiming his lips with his own. Yao smiled and kissed him back.

Ivan held both of Yao's hands in his owns tightly. Yao liked it when Ivan did small things like that. Yao let go of one of Ivan's hands, sliding up to hold his cheek.

"Get a room." Came Yong Soo's unusually cold voice as he entered the house. Ivan instantly released Yao, knowing that is what Yao would want. Yao looked over as Yong Soo stomped up the stairs. "What's wrong with him?" Yao asked Xiang as he entered the house. Xiang was holding his face sighing. "I just told him I was going to hang out with Arthur on Christmas Eve and he freaked out." Xiang said, showing the small red mark on his face.

"Oh Xiang, why?" Yao asked walking up and looking at Xiang's face. "It's not what he thinks. Even though we used to date, I still consider him a friend and it's not like it's going to be just me and Arthur. A whole group is going to. But that isn't exactly why he freaked out." Xiang said.

Ivan walked up and tilted his head. "Then why…?" Ivan asked. Xiang looked down. "When he asked if he could come I told him he couldn't…. because… well.." Xiang said, feeling horrible. Yao's eyebrow rose. "Well, he was already pouting and mad that I was going out on Christmas Eve so I blurted out that I was embarrassed to go with him." Xiang said looking down. Ivan sighed and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, da? Maybe if you apologize he will forgive you?" Ivan said reassuringly.

Xiang looked up. "That's the problem… I really AM embarrassed by him in public. In private…. Well I won't go into details, but I am more than capable than handling him, but in public…." Xiang admitted sheepishly.

"Oh what the fuck Xiang!" Yong Soo yelled down the stairs. The three men looked up the stairs at Yong Soo. "Yong Soo, I'm sorry and you know it's true. Your immature for your age!" Xiang yelled at him. Yong Soo cocked his head to the side. "Really? Does every immature boy know how to fu-" Yong Soo said but was suddenly smacked in the face with one of Yao's rice balls, cutting off his statement.

Ivan was silently sad at the death of his poor rice ball. "I was going to eat that." Ivan said with that hit of sadness in his voice. Yao patted his shoulder. "It's okay, aru. I'll make you some more later, okay?" Yao said calmly, trying to flip out over the fact he was going to be the one who ended up cleaning the mess up while Yong Soo and Xiang had make-up sex later.

Yong Soo didn't move to wipe his face off and simply glared at Xiang. Xiang smirked at his small victory. "Yes, I'm the immature one; YOU THROUGH RICE IN MY FACE!" Yong Soo said stomping down the stairs and running into the kitchen. Xiang shook his head, walking away and upstairs. Yao hung his head. Couldn't they just get along?

"One moment Ivan." Yao said quietly walking into the kitchen to grab some paper towels to clean up the rice trail that Yong Soo had made. Yao saw Yong Soo furiously wiping his face clean and tossing the paper towels he used into the trash. Yao moved beside him and pulled some paper towels off the rack, sparing a glance to Yong Soo. Yong Soo had a tear or two running down his half-rice-covered face.

"Yong Soo… Go talk to him, or at least try. But I do ask that later on you keep the noise down." Yao said as he left the kitchen. Yong Soo nodded, too upset to fight back the latter. Yao cleaned up the rice and smiled up at Yong Soo as he went upstairs.

Ivan knelt down beside Yao and smiled at him. "Hey Yao, why did Xiang say something like that if he knew it would hurt Yong Soo?" Ivan asked curiously, still somewhat socially awkward. Yao chuckled. "Well, you heard Xiang, he was just telling the truth. Couples should be able to be honest about everything that comes up." Yao said walking back to the kitchen. Ivan slightly tensed up. "Does….Yao trust me?" Ivan said. Yao re-entered the room and smiled.

"Of course I do!" Yao said happily. Ivan smiled. "Then…. I need to tell you something." Ivan said. Yao stared at him then pulled Ivan to the couch and sat down. "Go ahead." Yao said sweetly. Yao was somewhat scared. It must be important if he waited till this subject to come up to say it. Ivan was a bit quiet so Yao held his hand reassuringly. Ivan smiled lightly and looked Yao in the eye.

"When I tell you this, you won't be upset, da?" Ivan asked, receiving a nod. Ivan let his hand go of his hand and started to undo the buttons on his shirt making Yao blush. "I-Ivan what are you-" Yao said but was cut off by what he saw. He swallowed hard looking at the large black tattoo that seemed to run from his neck over his shoulder and down the left side of his body. Yao didn't know what it meant but it was a form of black vines almost with Russian words on it. "Ivan, what is that?" Yao asked.

Ivan scratched just above the part where it was on his neck. "It's…. it's the Russian Mafia tattoo." Ivan said, his voice hinting at sadness and pain. Yao couldn't take his eyes off the tattoo. "Russian…. Mafia?" Yao asked. Ivan nodded. "The Russian Mafia is all around the world, you just don't know it, da? I was somewhat forced into it, but I am no longer a part of it." Ivan said. Yao nodded. "I believe you. Now if you were still in it, that would be an entirely different story." Yao said chuckling. Ivan smiled and hugged Yao. "I love you." Ivan whispered into Yao's ear.

Yao smiled and hugged back. "I love you too." He said shyly.

1234

OMG finally finished. Okay Now in the next chapter I'll do Christmas, and Yao will get his 'present', kolkolkolkol xD


	10. Chapter 10

WOOT I think I will make this the final chapter D: but don't worry, this chapter has the LEMONY GOODNESS in it ;D Hope you enjoy~

1234

"Merry Christmas Yao!" Ivan yelled when Yao opened the front door of his home. "Aiya, do you have to yell, aru? It's 8 in the morning!" Yao said tiredly. Ivan smiled. "But it's Christmas Eve, Yao! I promised I would spend the day with you, da?" Ivan said. Yao rubbed his eyes. "I thought you meant like around dinner, not this early. I was sleeping you know." Yao said. Ivan stepped into the house to escape the cold outside as Yao shut the door with a yawn.

"Where are you siblings?" Ivan asked. Yao slowly looked up at him. "Sleeping, besides Kiku, he's in the kitchen. I'm sorry if I'm so tired. Last night Xiang and Yong Soo 'made up' again and it's all I could hear… all night long." Yao said shuddering at the all too vivid memory. Ivan laughed softly and hugged Yao. "I'm sorry, if you want I can come back later." Ivan said. Yao didn't answer, just dug his face into Ivan's chest and wrapped his arms tightly around Ivan's torso. "I'll take that as a no, da?" Ivan said happily hugging him.

Kiku walked into the room holding a carton of milk and saw Ivan. "Good morning Ivan, Merry Christmas. Although I don't believe we are christens so I do not know why we celebrate this holiday." Kiku said sipping the milk. Ivan chuckled releasing Yao and walking up to Kiku. "Silly Kiku, we celebrate Christmas for 2 reasons. Free presents and an excuse out of school, da?" Ivan said. Kiku nodded. "I'll drink to that." Kiku said sipping his innocent milk.

Yao sighed running a hand through his hair before suddenly he could hear yelling upstairs and loud stomps heading right down the stairs. "ANIKI! LOOK WHAT XIANG DID TO ME!" Yong Soo yelled running down the stairs. "What is it now, Yong-" Yao said, but instantly shielding his eyes at the sight of a naked Yong Soo. "YONG SOO! At LEAST put some pants on!" Yao yelled. Kiku coughed lightly looking away while Ivan acted as if there wasn't a naked boy in front of him and he instead put Yao in Yong Soo's place in his mind.

"BUT ANIKI! He left hickey's everywhere, and I mean everywhere!" Yong Soo said pointing to his dick, making Yao blush and try to focus on Yong Soo's face. "Y-Yong Soo… please, put some pants on I beg you." Yao asked. But it was too late. Meiling was heading down stairs. "SHEILD YOUR INNOCENT EYES, MEILING!" Yao screamed pushing past Yong Soo and covering Meiling's eyes. "Oh, Aniki trust me I'm not innocent." Meiling said, pulling out her R-18 Yaoi doujinshi book. Yao blushed furiously ripping the book from her hands and looking at it, seeing a familiar name written in the corner. "Kiku, why did you give Meiling this?" Yao yelled. Kiku smirked. "I was tired of her complaining about Xiang and Yong Soo, so I got her interested in Yaoi. You should be thanking me, Yao. Besides, I'm a fan myself." Kiku said winking. Yao tossed the book on the floor. "Yong Soo, go put pants on. Meiling, Stop reading that crap. Kiku, stop giving her the crap." Yao said simply walking up to Ivan. "And you, Ivan, sit down on the couch. I am going to change." Yao said pushing Ivan back on the couch and walked upstairs.

Yong Soo huffed. "I hate when he's all demanding." Yong Soo said crossing his arms. "Actually it's quite sexy, da?" Ivan said making all three of them snap their heads to him. "WHAT?"

1234

"Thanks for the nice day, Ivan, I really enjoyed myself!" Yao said as they approached Ivan's door later on that night. Ivan had taken Yao to lunch, taken him to the movies, taken him to dinner and they were now back at Ivan's home. "Me too, Yao!" Ivan said opening the door and letting Yao in. "Hm, it appears that my sisters are gone, da?" Ivan said locking the door and taking Yao's coat for him. "Yeah, I don't hear Katyusha's extremely large chest bouncing." Yao said with a chuckle.

Ivan laughed and led Yao to the couch. "Well the nights not over yet! I have a present for you Yao!" Ivan said walking away. Yao slightly panicked. 'I hadn't thought to bring it, I left his present at home!' Yao yelled in his mind. Ivan returned moments later and handed Yao a white bag. "Merry Christmas Yao." Ivan said softly, as he sat down next to Yao. Yao smiled and looked down. "Ivan I'm so sorry…. But I seemed to have left the one I got for you at home… I feel terrible." Yao mumbled. Ivan blinked then laughed. "Oh Yao, just the fact you're here is enough for me, and it isn't a big deal, da? Just give it to me tomorrow." Ivan said smiling. Yao nodded and looked down and pulled the card out first. It was a little bear on the front holding a box, and the inside of the card showed the inside of the box having a heart inside. At the bottom, Ivan had signed it with a message.

"Merry Christmas Yao. This Will be the most memorable Christmas ever, and I hope you enjoy you presents. Love Ivan." Yao read softly out loud. Ivan smiled as Yao reached into the bag and pulled out a stuffed panda bear holding a small box. "Oh, Ivan! Thank you! I love this!" Yao said hugging the Panda to his chest tightly. "Open the box too, Yao! Mr. Panda has a present for you too." Ivan said with his child like voice. Yao chuckled and popped the box open, his eyes going wide as he pulled the object out of the box.

"Is….is this…?" Yao said holding it up. Ivan smirked. "Yes?" He said. Yao eyed him blushing deeply. "This is lube isn't it?" He said looking at the small bottle closer. Ivan nodded taking one of Yao's hands. "Yao, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I showed you my tattoo. I also thought it would be really amazing if we did it…. Tonight on our first Christmas together." Ivan said. Yao was blushing deeply. Yao loved Ivan so much, and he couldn't deny the fact he also wanted Ivan the same way. Yao set his things on the table and reached up pulling Ivan down into a searing kiss. Ivan was a bit surprised at first but quickly melted into the passionate kiss.

Yao didn't fight back when Ivan's tongue met his lips, asking for silent entry into Yao's cavern. In fact, Yao happily obliged, parting his lips, allowing Ivan the access he so desperately wanted. After a few minutes Ivan pulled back. "I won't do anything without your permission, so I'll ask now." Ivan said, a tad out of breath before leaning down with his lips near Yao's ear. "May I make love to you, Yao?" Ivan asked quietly and seriously.

Yao couldn't help the large blush that slid across his face at the question. But Yao already knew his answer and didn't hesitate. "Yes. Yes you can, Ivan." Yao said nodding his head. Ivan smiled sincerely and leaned down to kiss Yao's pink lips. "I love you, so much." Ivan said, his hands on Yao's waist. Yao responded by putting his head in the crook of Ivan's neck, placing the lightest of butterfly kisses on it. Ivan shuddered with pleasure at the feel of it and pulled Yao onto his lap. Yao leaned up and kissed Ivan's sweet, vodka stained lips. Ivan tightened his arms around Yao before standing up, taking the bottle of lube with him, and carrying Yao to his room. Yao held onto Ivan for dear life, hoping he didn't fall. Ivan chuckled setting Yao down on the bed. "I wouldn't have dropped you, Yao." Ivan said. Yao blushed and looked away. "I know that…"

Ivan climbed on top of Yao and kissed his lips again. Ivan would never be able to get enough of those lips, they were just so amazing and mind blowing. Ivan trailed his lips down to Yao's neck as he worked on unbuttoning the white shirt Yao was wearing. Yao lightly moaned, threading his hands in Ivan's silky silver-blonde hair. Within seconds, Yao's shirt was being carelessly being tossed to the floor while he took in the sight of Yao's beautiful skin, even the little scars here and there didn't matter to Ivan. Ivan slid his fingers into the waistband of Yao's pants and slowly tugged them down Yao's pale legs as he placed kisses on Yao's chest.

Yao's breath hitched as he felt his pants be removed along with his undergarments. Feeling a bit under-dressed, Yao reached up and pulled at Ivan's shirt as a child would pull at their parents shirt when they wanted something. Ivan looked up and smiled, pulling his own shirt off, revealing Ivan's Mafia Tattoo and his well-toned chest. Ivan leaned down and sucked on the pulse at Yao's neck while Yao moaned louder, lightly trailing his fingertips at the tattoo on Ivan's neck. Ivan shivered, biting down more into Yao's neck, making him hiss in surprise. Ivan chuckled and moved down Yao's body more, finally reaching Yao's already hard member. Yao's sucked in a breath as he felt Ivan's warm breath on him.

Absentmindedly, Yao thrust his hips the heat as Ivan's lips carefully wrapped around his member. Yao groaned loudly as Ivan took in more of him. "Ivan.." Yao said looking down at the Russian. Ivan didn't respond, but continued giving Yao's length the attention it so obviously deserved. Ivan bobbed his head down and felt Yao tense.

It wasn't long before Yao was clawing the bed. "Ivan.. Ivan I'm about…." Yao said. Taking the hint, Ivan sped up before feeling Yao empty into his mouth. Ivan pulled off wiping his mouth and swallowing Yao's sweet seed before moving up to eye-level with Yao. Yao was blushing and panting softly. Ivan leaned forward and claimed his lips before pulling away quickly, thinking Yao didn't want to taste himself. Yao chuckled. "H-Have you done this before?" Yao asked. Ivan shook his head. "No… this is my first time actually." Ivan admitted.

Yao smiled. "I'm glad we are each other's firsts then." Yao said. Ivan smiled and pulled his own pants down. Yao didn't look down, just focused on Ivan's face. Ivan chuckled and grabbed the lube he had brought up with him. "I can tell your scared Yao, I am too, da? Don't worry though, if you feel uncomfortable just tell me, I will stop. But for now, just hold my hand." Ivan said, holding his other hand out. Yao took it, nodding and watching as he opened the lube getting some into his hand before closing and tossing it somewhere.

Yao winced when he felt the sudden intrusion of Ivan's finger in him. Yao squirmed a bit but quickly became used to it as Ivan gently stretched him, adding a second finger and soon a third. Yao felt himself pushing down on the fingers as Ivan stared to remove them. Yao looked up at him. "I…. I'm about to put it in…." Ivan said somewhat awkwardly. Yao nodded and bit his lip, still a bit nervous, and squeezed Ivan's hand tightly.

Not much time passed before he felt Ivan's tip push gently into him. Yao let out a gasp and squeezed his hand. "Yao…. Are you ok?" Ivan asked. Yao nodded. Ivan then pushed more inside of him and groaned at how tight Yao was around him, and at how much he was straining himself not to just pound away at Yao.

Yao wrapped his legs tightly around Ivan, urging Ivan to keep going. Ivan then started to thrust into Yao at a steady and pleasing pace. Ivan saw the small tears in Yao's eyes from the pain and lightly kissed the sides of his eyes. "It's okay Yao…" Ivan whispered reassuringly into Yao's ear. Yao smiled. "I know." Yao said finally getting used to the large intrusion in his ass. What was only a few minutes felt like hours to Yao. Ivan had started to pump his lonely member and Yao felt release close once again.

"Ivan…." Yao got out before feeling himself tense up. Ivan felt it too, getting in a few more thrusts before Yao came on their chests. The feeling brought Ivan to his own release as well. Ivan gasped and held himself up from crushing Yao. Yao looked up at Ivan after catching his breath once more.

Ivan then rolled over and lay down beside Yao. Yao looked over at him. "That card of yours was right. I will remember this night." Yao said with a smile. Ivan chuckled and pulled Yao into a bone crushing hug. "Oh Yao! I love you! Oh, by the way, what did you get me for Christmas?" Ivan asked curiously. Yao had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh, I had gotten you a cute little sunflower with a white bear pot. I actually made it myself in art class." Yao said happily. Ivan smiled and buried his face in Yao's brown locks.

"By the way, Ivan, I love you too." Yao finished off.

1234

"You guys were supposed to be asleep an hour ago!" Yao yelled as he came into his home, Ivan right behind him. "It's 1 in the morning, you should be asleep!" Yong Soo laughed. "And what is your excuse Aniki? Got too much in bed and couldn't be home hours later?" Yong Soo yelled stuffing a Christmas cookie Kiku had made into his mouth. Yao blushed and Ivan stepped forward. "As a matter of fact, yes, yes he did." Ivan said wrapping an arm around Yao's waist. "YES! HE HAS FINALLY LOST HIS VIRGINITY! WHICH MEANS THAT POLES BEEN PULLED OUT OF HIS ASS AND WE WONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANIKI ANYMORE!" Yong Soo screamed as he danced around.

Kiku shook his head. "Yao is still going to be bossy, if not worse." Kiku said, shattering Yong Soo's last chance of happiness. Yao sighed and looked at Ivan. Ivan took his hand and squeezed it in his own. Yao smiled and blushed looking at their connected hands.

'Yeah… I really do love him.'

1234

Done. Damn. My first full-fledged lemon. I'm so proud of myself :')

Thanks for reading!


End file.
